hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 80 (2011)
Evil × And × Terrible (ゴクアク×ト×サイアク, Gokuaku × To × Saiaku) is the 80th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on May 19th, 2013. Overview Gyro's past is revealed. Pokkle and his crew are attacked by Zazan's squad. Kite's crew receives a message sent by Ponzu. Summary Gyro, in his childhood, experienced many abuses from his drunk father. Getting beaten, learning to sleep without any emotions or movement in fear of making a sound in bed that might wake his father, even learning to control his bladder at night. Even so, he still saw his father as a God from the lesson, "Don't make trouble for others" and Gyro took by that advice. No matter how cruel his father would be, he continued to idolize him for two reasons: when Gyro was five, he got a fever that almost killed him, but his father stayed all night taking care of him and his father never asked or ordered him to leave from their home. However, Gyro's feelings towards his father changed when a guy from his work revealed that the only reason his father let him stay was because he brought money and his neighbor was the one who actually took care of him when he was sick. His father did nothing. Gyro snapped after hearing the truth and attacked the guy, but was badly beaten. Bloody on the ground, his father glanced at him while walking by and never helped him. He now knew his father never cared for him and the lessons he taught were for his own benefits. He realized that the world never gave him a single thing. He stood up, grabbed a hammer and killed his father. Nine years later, Gyro founded and ruled NGL, to ruin life by distributing Drug D². In the present, Yunju's team has killed Gyro's soldiers and took over the hidden drug factory. The situation in NGL is getting worse as the Chimera Ants continue to kill humans on their own accord, while Pokkle's team watches on helplessly. After learning about soldier Ants killed by guns from Cheetu, Colt collects information from Peggy by examining the corpse. It is revealed to him that some humans possess special abilities that the Chimera Ants don't, but he believes they can easily learn what humans can. Peggy explains the human strength of learning, and knows if they find out the Queen makes them vulnerable, humans will do everything to kill her. Colt gets furious and warns Peggy that they will do everything to protect their Queen. He tells Peggy that they will protect Reina, but can't remember who that is. Meanwhile, Pokkle and his group can't send any messages to other Hunters about the situation, so they decide to leave NGL, but a group of Chimera Ants attack them. After one of his colleagues is killed, Pokkle manages to kill a Chimera Ant by using his Nen, but a spider-like Chimera Ant comes for him. Pokkle fires another arrow, but it is easily caught by his opponent who knows about Nen techniques. He attacks Pokkle, who manages to dodge, but Balda gets caught in the spider web, is pulled and instantly killed when Pike bites off his head. This angers Pokkle who attacks the Ant by punching him multiple times. When he is about to do a finishing blow, Pokkle suddenly faints from getting stung by Zazan's tail. Zazan orders Pokkle's body to the Queen, believing he has the nutrients of a thousand humans. Ponzu, who was in Pokkle's team, manages to escape and uses her bees to send a message to any nearby Hunters for help. Ponzu keeps running for her life, but is suddenly shot down by a Gun-toting Ant who shoots her multiple times and eats her body. Kite, Gon and Killua receive the message from Ponzu and Kite asks if Gon and Killua will join him even if it is dangerous. Before going any further, Kite asks Stick and Podungo to leave NGL and contact the Hunter Association about the situation in NGL. Kite, Gon, and Killua race to their destination. They arrive only to find Ponzu's blood and clothes on the ground. They discover a bullet made by NGL, but Kite and the others know that the massacre was done by the Chimera Ants. Kite fears that the Ants and NGL is the worst combination imaginable. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc